


Badges of Honour

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've suffered so many wounds, just to keep me safe. Those scars are proof of how much… of how devoted you are." The young lord's earnest eyes looked up at Zhou Tai, warm and intent, holding his gaze as those long fingers came to rest on the straps of his armour. "Show me, Zhou Tai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badges of Honour

_"Those wounds are signs of his dedication to you."_ The words echoed in Zhou Tai's mind, soft and persistent under the noise of the banquet. Generals laughed and drank, bickered and blustered around him, but Zhou Tai was only faintly aware of the clamour. His thoughts were fixed on those words, and on the smile they had brought to his lord's face. With one sentence from his brother, Lord Sun Quan's distress had been transformed into bashful gratitude, his guilt into awe and admiration. The banquet he held in Zhou Tai's honour would have been reward enough, but even better was the stream of glances and smiles the young lord had thrown his way over the course of the meal. They were shy looks, hesitant and perhaps embarrassed, but they were full of affection, and Zhou Tai could hardly miss their meaning; he doubted even the most slow-witted of the attending generals had failed to notice the warmth in his lord's eyes.

Sure enough, the other generals excused themselves after only a few hours, winding off into the camp together, some arm-in-arm, some still squabbling amongst themselves, until only Zhou Tai and his lord remained. Even Lord Sun Ce had left relatively swiftly, stopping only to wish his brother a good night, before allowing Zhou Yu to lead him off to his quarters. The noise of drunken generals carousing in the distance only underlined the sudden quiet of the hall, and the sudden privacy the two of them had been given.

"Zhou Tai, I…" The young lord's cheeks were red and his voice unsteady, though he had barely touched his wine. "You've… You've done so much for me…"

Zhou Tai remained silent, watching as Sun Quan closed and bolted the doors of the hall. The young lord's voice might be faltering, but his hands were steady and deliberate. Sun Quan was inexperienced, certainly, but what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in passion. As he finally approached Zhou Tai, Sun Quan's determination was almost palpable.

"You've suffered so many wounds, just to keep me safe. Those scars are proof of how much… of how devoted you are." The young lord's earnest eyes looked up at Zhou Tai, warm and intent, holding his gaze as those long fingers came to rest on the straps of his armour. "Show me, Zhou Tai."

"My lord?"

"I want to see your scars," Sun Quan said, with only the lightest note of command in his voice as he began to unbuckle the straps, "I want to see _all_ of them."

Zhou Tai kept his hands by his sides, acquiescing silently to his lord's whim. It seemed strange and wrong to be undressed by Sun Quan, to have the young lord remove each piece of armour and clothing as efficiently as a servant, but the indecency of it only made the process more pleasing. Every garment that Sun Quan stripped from him sent another pulse of arousal through his flesh, and by the time Zhou Tai stood naked, exposed completely to the cool night air and to his lord's gaze, he was achingly hard and desperate to be touched. It would have been so very easy to seize Sun Quan and pull him into an embrace, to forget their ranks and take him like any common soldier, but something in Zhou Tai insisted that the first move must be his lord's. His role was simply to wait, and let the young man come to him in his own time.

"Youping…" Sun Quan's voice was soft and low, almost as if he were talking to himself, as he trailed his fingertips along the length of the long straight scar that spanned the width of Zhou Tai's chest. The young lord's hands were warm and soft, and maddeningly light against the dulled nerves of the scar, as if he was afraid the wounds would reopen.

"My lord," Zhou Tai said, watching the progress of those frustratingly gentle fingers, "you can touch me more firmly than that, it won't h—"

Sun Quan's tongue flicked out against his skin, following the path of those soft fingertips, cutting Zhou Tai's words short and driving an involuntary groan from him. He murmured a protest, half-heartedly chiding Sun Quan for his impropriety, but each sweep of the young man's lips against his skin was a spur in his side, urging him on, and he couldn't have rejected his lord then even if he'd wanted to. Sun Quan trailed kisses along the length of each scar, covering each inch with the softness of his lips and the wet heat of his tongue. The taste of the marred flesh only seemed to make the young lord want him more, and he was on his knees at Zhou Tai's feet before he paused to take a breath.

"You've fought so bravely, Youping," Sun Quan said, looking up at his general. The deep, almost vertical scar that ran along Zhou Tai's abdomen lay barely an inch from the young lord's lips, close enough to that soft mouth that Zhou Tai could almost feel the words against his skin. Close enough that the slightest tilt of Sun Quan's head would bring those warm lips to the shaft of Zhou Tai's cock. Too close by far for Zhou Tai's self-control to withstand for long. "Your scars declare your devotion as clearly as if the words were etched into your skin…"

"My lord, please," Zhou Tai reached down to Sun Quan, trying to raise him to his feet. He couldn't allow his own lord to kneel before him, to debase himself like this. "Please, rise."

Sun Quan shook his head, with a smile. "Not until I'm satisfied that I've properly expressed my gratitude, Youping."

Despite the smile, Sun Quan's eyes made it clear that he would tolerate no more protests. Another objection welled up in Zhou Tai's throat, but all at once the young lord's lips were on him, parting and sliding down around his cock, and every ounce of his reluctance melted away under the onslaught of sensation. There was no finesse in Sun Quan's attentions, but he was slow and deliberate, applying himself wholeheartedly to the task as if it were the most important thing in the world. Each downward stroke of his head pushed just a little further, inch after inch, until he was taking the whole of Zhou Tai's cock in his mouth with each sweep. The feeling of the young lord's throat, hot and tight and wet around Zhou Tai's flesh, was pure pleasure, and even better was the constant stroking of Sun Quan's fingertips over the scars that criss-crossed Zhou Tai's hips and thighs, never letting him forget for a moment that the young lord wanted him exactly as he was, rough and battle-worn.

When one of Sun Quan's smooth, stroking hands withdrew and moved down out of sight, it took Zhou Tai a moment to realise exactly where that hand had gone. The muffled moan of pleasure that hummed in the young lord's throat made it clear, though, that he was touching himself with no less enthusiasm than he was pleasuring his general. The thought inflamed Zhou Tai all the more. To have Sun Quan kneeling before him, sucking and lapping at his cock like the most eager of serving-boys, was exquisite enough; to know that the young lord was so overcome with desire that he couldn't help taking himself in hand was almost too much, and Zhou Tai struggled with the urge to simply throw Sun Quan to the floor and take him there and then.

"Youping…" Sun Quan murmured, barely audibly, as his lips left Zhou Tai's flesh just briefly enough for him to take a breath. At the next upward stroke, the young lord pulled back just slightly again, and this time tilted his face up to meet Zhou Tai's gaze. His eyes were dark and almost fiercely earnest. "I want you."

"My lord…" Zhou Tai looked down at that upturned face, those fervent eyes and moistened lips, and found that all of his words had deserted him.

"I want you to fuck me, Youping" Sun Quan said, rising to his feet. He began removing his own clothes, quickly and clumsily, and was half-undressed before Zhou Tai could muster a protest.

"My lord, this cannot—"

"Do you want me, Zhou Tai?" Sun Quan cut him off sharply, with more of the commander than the lover in his tone.

"Of course, my lord."

Sun Quan held his general's gaze for a moment, imperious and resolute, before his expression softened and warmed. "Then obey your lord's command."

"Yes, my lord," Zhou Tai replied, forcing his qualms aside as he clasped his hands and bowed.

Sun Quan shrugged off the rest of his clothes briskly, and in moments the young lord was naked. Smiling almost coquettishly over his shoulder, he bent over to rummage in the pockets of his discarded robes for a moment, letting Zhou Tai drink in the sight of his bare skin and leanly-muscled body. By the time Sun Quan stood upright once more, holding a small bottle in his hand, Zhou Tai was fighting the impulse to seize hold of the young lord and let his hands run riot across that smooth flesh.

Sun Quan gave his general an eager, hungry smile as he leaned back across the banquet table, spreading himself out like a pristine silk scroll and beckoning to Zhou Tai. He held the older man's gaze steadily as he tipped a little of the bottle's oil into his palm and slicked it along his fingers; only when his fingertips delved down to brush along the cleft of his ass did Sun Quan's confidence seem to falter.

"Youping…" The young lord said, his cheeks flushing and his voice cracking, as he pushed one finger inside himself, and followed it swiftly with a second and a third. "Don't make me wait…"

Zhou Tai stood transfixed, his gaze locked on Sun Quan's fingers as they sank into his oil-slicked ass, twisting and plunging and stretching his flesh. Sun Quan had anticipated this, _planned_ this, the bottle of oil made that clear. This was no impulsive offer, no spur of the moment misjudgement; Sun Quan _wanted_ him, knew what he was doing, and wouldn't allow their respective ranks to get in the way. A jolt of giddiness rushed through Zhou Tai, an almost drunken exhilaration coursed through his flesh and his lips curled into a faint smile as he stepped forward to take his place between Sun Quan's thighs.

The young lord's eyes flashed with lust as he reached down between them, grabbing Zhou Tai's cock and coating it liberally with oil. The touch of Sun Quan's fingers around his shaft was all the encouragement Zhou Tai needed, and he pushed forward, pressing the head of his cock firmly against the pucker of the young man's ass. Zhou Tai went slowly, trying to be kind, but his lord's body barely fought against the intrusion. That soft, hot flesh accepted him easily, and Zhou Tai's cock sank into it as smoothly as a blade through water.

"Don't hold back." Sun Quan traced his fingertips over the scars of his general's chest, following the rough lines of them over and over as he spoke. "You don't need to be gentle with me, I won't break."

"Yes, my lord."

Zhou Tai understood his lord's command and yet, as loyal as he was, could not help but restrain himself. He moved slowly, carefully, fucking Sun Quan in deep strokes that left the young lord breathing hard and clinging tightly to Zhou Tai's shoulders.

"More," Sun Quan ordered, but the hunger in his voice made the word sound more like a plea than a command, now. "Harder, Youping, I want to feel your strength, all of it…"

The legs wrapped tightly around Zhou Tai's waist and the sharp nails digging into the scarred flesh of his back made Sun Quan's need quite clear. The young lord knew what he was asking for, and could withstand it, then; a surge of lust swept through Zhou Tai at the thought that he really could let go, that he really could let Sun Quan feel the full force of his desire. He braced himself against the table, one arm either side of the reclining young man, and began to fuck Sun Quan harder. Each thrust landed like a punch, one after the other, impaling Sun Quan like a flurry of arbalest bolts, inescapable and relentless, piercing him through with vicious and merciless power. The force of the onslaught turned Sun Quan's gasps and murmurs into wanton moans, and he clutched at his general, urging him on, begging for more.

"Like that," the young lord panted, slipping one hand down from Zhou Tai's back, "just like that, don't stop…"

The sight was so intoxicating that Zhou Tai could barely hold back his own climax. Sun Quan's eyes were half-closed and dark with pleasure, his naked body was spread out beneath Zhou Tai and flushed with exertion, and the young lord's slender hand was moving frantically over his cock, as if he were trying to keep up with Zhou Tai's thrusts. It was a sight Zhou Tai wasn't sure he deserved, but who could resist such a thing? Steeling himself to outlast the young man, Zhou Tai followed his lord's command and kept up his pace, slamming into Sun Quan's ass with just the right amount of force to wring yet more desperate moans from his lips.

"Youping, Youping, I…" Sun Quan murmured, rubbing the thumb of his free hand over and over along the length of Zhou Tai's deepest scar. "I'm so close…"

Zhou Tai's skin seemed to burn with pleasure under those smooth fingertips, as if his scars had been set alight with sensation. He couldn't find the words to respond, could barely think of anything but the desire to keep fucking his lord, to give Sun Quan every ounce of pleasure he could take. All Zhou Tai could do was keep pounding into him, hard and fast, and hope that he could satisfy the young man before his own stamina was exhausted.

"Touch me," Sun Quan ordered, looking up at his general with sheer searing desire in his eyes. The young lord moved his hand away from his cock and brought it up to rest on Zhou Tai's shoulder, digging his nails in hard. "I want it to be your hand that makes me come, Youping. I want it to be you…"

"Yes, my lord." Zhou Tai leaned all of his weight onto one arm, and brought the other down between their bodies, brushing his hand lightly over Sun Quan's stomach just to hear the moan his touch provoked. Once his fingers curled around Sun Quan's cock, it was as if the young lord had given up all control and had thrown himself headlong into his pleasure. He bucked and convulsed beneath Zhou Tai, crying out desperately as each wave surged through him, spattering both their stomaches and chests with his come.

As Sun Quan's climax subsided, Zhou Tai slowed his movements and withdrew his hand, bracing himself on both arms again and taking as much of his weight off the young man as he could. Still Sun Quan gazed up at him with hungry, if tired, eyes.

"Don't stop." He brought his hand up to Zhou Tai's face, stroking a fingertip along the scar that crossed his cheek. "Finish inside me, Youping. Let me have it all."

The words were enough to push Zhou Tai right to the edge, and he complied wordlessly, fucking his lord in short, sharp thrusts until the pressure of the hot, tight flesh around him was too much to resist. Gritting his teeth against the groan that almost escaped him, Zhou Tai slammed his cock into Sun Quan one last time and finally let go, burying himself to the hilt and emptying every last drop of his come into the young lord's body.

 

…

 

"Aaah, I think I might have overdone it last night…" Sun Ce put his hand up to his brow, shielding his eyes from the sun as he approached his brother. His smile broadened into a grin as he took in the young man's tired but happy expression. "And you look like you had a good night too, Quan. See, didn't I say you'd feel much better once you'd properly thanked Zhou Tai for his service?"

"You were right, brother," Sun Quan said, his eyes flitting to the ground and his cheeks colouring slightly. "You were quite right."


End file.
